Magic Carpet
|shows = Aladdin Hercules House of Mouse Sofia the First Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Descendants: Wicked World Once Upon a Time |games = |rides = Magic Carpets of Aladdin Fantasmic! Mickey's PhilharMagic World of Color The Magic Lamp Theater Feel the Magic |animator = Randy Cartwright |designer = Joe Grant |inspiration = The Magic Carpets from Arabian stories |alias = Carpet Rugman (by Genie) Rug (by Abis Mal) |personality = Intelligent, fearless, pure, heroic, playful, occasionally timid, compassionate, loyal, helpful |appearance = Multicolored carpet, mostly of purple and gold with a distinctive pattern depicting the Cave of Wonders in all four corners and flames along the top and bottom and a gold pattern in the center that appears to consist of four swords and eight small genie lamps |occupation = Mode of transportation for Aladdin and his friends |alignment = Good |home = Cave of Wonders (formerly) Agrabah |friends = Aladdin, Abu, Genie, Jasmine, Cassim, The Sultan, Iago, Sadira, Hercules, Pegasus, Icarus, Philoctetes |enemies = Jafar, Iago (formerly), Nasira, Abis Mal, Haroud Hazi Bin, Sa'Luk, Hades, Pain and Panic, Hercules (formerly), Pegasus (formerly) |likes = Flying, playing games with Genie, helping his friends |dislikes = Being scolded, ill treatment, being unwanted, Aladdin lying, being pinned by heavy objects |powers = Flight }} The Magic Carpet (better known as just Carpet) is a supporting character from Disney's 1992 film Aladdin. He is a sentient Persian carpet whom Aladdin befriends while traversing the Cave of Wonders. Background The Magic Carpet was a resident of the Cave of Wonders' treasure room. Being that his physical interaction with Abu did not provoke the cave's guardian, it can be concluded that he was initially not amongst the cave's forbidden treasures. Having resided within the same home, Carpet had been good friends with the Genie (who remained trapped within his lamp in an exclusive chamber), thousands of years prior to meeting Aladdin. Development Carpet is known for being one of the first computer-animated characters in a feature film. His complex design was what forced the animators to design his pattern in computer animation. He was animated by Randy Cartwright. Randy animated the hands and feet (tassels) in traditional animation, while the rest of the character was computer animated. Personality Despite being a carpet, Carpet is a character of many traits and pure of heart. In the first film, he was a bit shy when he first encountered Aladdin and Abu, but was curious enough to nervously fly over to investigate; eventually hiding once Aladdin first saw him or whenever Abu looked over. Aladdin had to coax him out of hiding, and soon, he quickly befriended Aladdin and risks his own life to save him. He happily joins Aladdin on his magical adventure to win the heart of Jasmine. One thing he does not enjoy is how Aladdin would not tell the truth about him truly being a street urchin, which was the only time he showed any annoyance towards Aladdin. Over the course of the series, he has shown to possess an almost human level of intelligence, such as being shy, heroic, romantic, and unquestionably loyal. He also seems to be very intelligent, as well as perceptive, more so than most other characters. He is usually the one that figures out what's going on before anyone else, though he has trouble expressing it to Aladdin and his friends due to his lack of ability to speak or make any sounds. On top of his intelligence, he is very compassionate but occasionally lets his kindness speak over his common sense. Also, unlike Genie, he doesn't take losing seriously. In the end, he has been shown to have a strong bond with Aladdin, not only saving Aladdin's life on multiple occasions but also doing favors for him such as helping Aladdin and Jasmine fall in love, despite his distaste for Aladdin's lies. In return, Aladdin has said to trust him with his life (in Aladdin and the King of Thieves). Appearances ''Aladdin Carpet first meets Aladdin and Abu in the Cave of Wonders while they are looking for the Genie's lamp. Carpet teases Abu, who is scared and forces Aladdin to look. Aladdin gently coaxes Carpet out. At first, Abu is angry at Carpet and doesn't want him to come, but Aladdin calms him down and asks Carpet for his help. Carpet leads Aladdin and Abu through many twisting caves, and it is implied that Aladdin might never have found his way to the lamp without Carpet's guidance. As Aladdin goes to fetch the lamp, Carpet realizes that Abu is trying to steal the last temptation treasure of the Cave - a gigantic ruby in the hands of a large ape-like idol. When Abu grabs the jewel it melts into lava along with the idol, the cave starts to collapse, and Carpet tries to help them escape - of course intending to escape with them - but is pinned by a falling boulder. He manages to free himself in time to save Aladdin and Abu as Jafar throws them into the cave. When Aladdin frees Genie for the first time, Carpet shows that he knows the Genie. After Aladdin wishes to become a prince, he returns to Agrabah - Carpet can be seen lying under him on top of the elephant Abu during the "Prince Ali" song. He also helps Aladdin to impress the Sultan. Later, Carpet helps Aladdin win the heart of Jasmine by taking them on a carpet ride during the song "A Whole New World" - from a critical eye, Carpet is actually helping a great deal, since Aladdin does little steering. Carpet picks a flower for Aladdin to give to Jasmine and throws clouds to them. When Jasmine starts to guess at the truth, Carpet prompts Aladdin to tell her but is disappointed by him keeping up the facade. When Aladdin wins Jasmine's heart and decides not to free Genie, he shouts at Carpet and Abu, both of whom leave, disappointed in him. Aladdin realizes his mistake and goes to tell Jasmine but without Carpet or Abu there it is easy for Iago to steal the lamp. When Aladdin and Abu become imprisoned in a tower by Jafar and sent to the icy mountains, Carpet flies into the tower and helps them return to Agrabah to face Jafar and rescue Jasmine. In the film's final battle, he is unraveled by Jafar into one single thread but is restored once Jafar is trapped in his own lamp after Aladdin tricked him into becoming a genie. The Return of Jafar Taking place some time after the events of the original film, Carpet is still in Aladdin's possessions and is first seen assisting the street-rat in raiding the lair of Abis Mal and his goons. While flying back to the palace, Aladdin donates the stolen riches to the poor citizens of Agrabah. Carpet disappears for a considerable amount of time, but during which, Aladdin and Abu run into the vengeful Abis Mal, only to be rescued by Iago, the devious pet parrot of Jafar. To repay the parrot, Aladdin takes Iago to the palace, but Jasmine is less than amused, causing a rift in their relationship. Carpet assists Iago and Genie (who returned from his travels to live with Aladdin and Jasmine) in restoring their broken bond, which succeeds. To appease the Sultan, Aladdin and Carpet take him on a flight to a quiet spot designated by Iago. This was actually a trap set by the returned Jafar, who forced Iago into assisting him once more. Carpet is captured by Jafar along with the Sultan and imprisoned within the palace dungeon along with Genie, Jasmine, and Abu. The heroes are later freed after being spared by Iago, and they rush into battle against Jafar in the palace gardens. As Aladdin and Carpet rush to retrieve and destroy Jafar's lamp, the evil genie blasts Carpet with magic, turning him into a solid glass that shatters upon impacting the ground. Fortunately, Iago manages to destroy Jafar's lamp, undoing his magic including the spell cast upon Carpet. After his revival, he celebrates the restoration of Agrabah and welcomes Iago into the palace, alongside the other heroes. Aladdin: The Series Carpet appears as a main character in the film's spin-off television series, featuring prominently in several plots; on one occasion Aladdin's enemy, Abis Mal, stole and forced him to fly him to the location of a valuable treasure by threatening him with moths, while another episode featured him feeling dejected after the group met a race of sprites who allowed them to fly without him (Although he later proved his continued worth by tricking the sprites into settling the palace back in its original location after they got angry at the rest of the group and nearly allowed the palace to crash). He has a somewhat friendly rivalry with Genie as the two often play each other at various games such as chess (with Carpet, much to Genie's frustration, often winning). He proves to be somewhat fearless not caring how cruel or mighty their opponent might be, when Aladdin or one of his friends gets hurt, Carpet rushes into battle. Aladdin and the King of Thieves Carpet reappears in the film's final installment. In the film, Aladdin and Jasmine are finally getting married, but things become dangerous when the former and the palace family meet the forty thieves led by Aladdin's missing father, Cassim. Aladdin learns Cassim's location from an Oracle and travels on Carpet to the area with Iago and Abu by their side. Within, Aladdin is forced into battle against Cassim's rival Sa'Luk, as punishment for trespassing; in during which, Carpet is neutralized with a hefty thief sitting upon him. Aladdin nevertheless wins the battle and earns time along with his father, learning of his past. Aladdin eventually convinces Cassim to return to Agrabah, and during their return, Cassim was openly disapproving of Aladdin owning a magic carpet, and using it as a mode of transportation, believing it to be dangerous compared to the traditional choice of horses. Aladdin nevertheless assures Carpet that his father will simply come around in time. By the end of the film, when Carpet saves the lives of Aladdin and Cassim during the climactic showdown at the Disappearing Isle, the latter shows a change of heart towards his son's companion. Hercules and the Arabian Night In the special crossover event, Carpet and Aladdin battled the Greek hero-in-training Hercules after they were fooled to believe he had kidnapped Abu. Rivaling Hercules' flying companion, Pegasus, Carpet assisted Aladdin throughout the battle until it was discovered that Hercules was framed as part of the scheme concocted by Jafar and Hercules' nemesis Hades in an attempt to have the two heroes kill each other in combat. After the truth was revealed, Carpet and the others headed down to Hades' home in the Underworld to defeat the duo. Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams In this story, during a time where Aladdin and Genie are away, Carpet serves as Jasmine's personal assistant, tagging along with her on various royal events such as parades and openings in the bazaar, as well as making sure she keeps up with them all, whilst still being ever so loyal and friendly to her in the prices. Nonetheless, he appears to support Jasmine's dream of becoming more than a mere "peacock princess" and immediately lends a helping tassel when the prized horse of Jasmine's deceased mother escapes the palace due to the accidentally bumbling of Abu. Sofia the First Carpet appears along with Jasmine in the episode "Two to Tangu", where he hears Jasmine whistling and he appears out of a tunnel and flies her with another Magic Carpet flying Sofia and Amber following him behind during the song "The Ride of Your Lives". Then he flies Jasmine back to Agrabah after saying goodbye to Sofia and Amber. Other appearances In ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Carpet makes a cameo during the song "Out There". He is seen under a man's arm straight after Belle's cameo. Carpet makes several cameos in the series House of Mouse. His most notable is in the episode "Donald Wants to Fly". In the beginning, he flies Mickey onto the stage. Later, he performs an incredible stunt even having Phil say to Hercules, "Whoa, you can't beat that rug!". In the episode "Donald's Lamp Trade", he rescued Donald from the basement after his attempt to steal forbidden treasure. He also appears in the episode "Chip n' Dale" for a few moments as he helps them retrieve the nuts Goofy passed out. In The Lion King 1½, Carpet made a cameo during at the end, in the cinema with Aladdin and Jasmine. Carpet also made a cameo in the beginning of The Princess and the Frog. When Tiana is going to her second job, he is shown as the floor rug a woman is shaking out. In Once Upon a Time in Wonderland, Carpet appears as a vehicle used by Jafar who established his base on a floating island in Wonderland. In a flashback, he is also used to capture Cyrus, during its fall caused by the Red Queen. In Descendants: Wicked World, the carpet can be seen laid out on the floor in a shop on the Isle of the Lost. However, the carpet in the episode is missing the tiger heads in the corners and the tassels. Jordan, daughter of Genie, has a similar carpet in her Lamp, but in different colors. In the second season episode "Evil Among Us", Carpet can be seen as a museum exhibit in the Museum of Cultural History. Carpet also appeared as an emoticon in the Aladdin entry of the As Told by Emoji short series. In Moana, Carpet appears as a tapa that covers Pua during "How Far I'll Go". Printed Media ''A Whole New World (A Twisted Tale) In this novel, Carpet's initial meeting with Aladdin and Abu is the same as in canon, but when Jafar departs with the lamp and leaves Aladdin trapped in the cave, Aladdin, Abu, and Carpet must escape the cave on their own without the genie. However, when they attempt to rescue Jasmine from the palace, Carpet is trapped under a heavy pillar, with Jafar tearing the carpet to pieces and using some of his threads to make Jafar's key soldiers fly. Video games [[Kingdom Hearts (series)|''Kingdom Hearts series]] Carpet appears in the Kingdom Hearts game series, although his role is limited to appearing only in Agrabah. He is found within Aladdin's house in Kingdom Hearts, and serves as an ally to Sora and his friends in Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. In his appearances in Kingdom Hearts I and II, he serves mainly as transportation in Agrabah. Carpet also makes an appearance in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days with Genie. A notable part about this appearance was how he was eerily able to see the connection between Sora and Roxas when he believes the latter to be Sora, although Genie dismisses it. ''Disney INFINITY Carpet appears in ''Disney INFINITY 2.0 as a rideable mount, being a rare Power Disc. He is also featured in Jasmine's special ability, "Windstorm", where he is summoned to defeat multiple enemies by creating a sandstorm. Other games Carpet's likeness is featured in Epic Mickey, with the Wasteland having its own version of the Magic Carpets of Aladdin theme park attraction. Musical Carpet only appears in the second act of the Broadway musical adaptation of the film, appearing in the musical number "A Whole New World" and its reprise during the end of the musical. Unlike in the animated film and Aladdin: A Musical Spectacular, Carpet is not present in the scene where Aladdin enters the Cave of Wonders. Thus, he is portrayed as a lifeless prop in this adaptation of the film. Disney Parks Disneyland Resort In World of Color, Carpet appears in the "A Whole New World" musical sequence along with Aladdin and Jasmine. Carpet also played a significant role in the stage musical, Aladdin: A Musical Spectacular in Disney's California Adventure. Here, he was played by a female actress and acts alongside Genie as a comic relief. During the "A Whole New World" scene, she becomes a lifeless prop. In the Aladdin-themed Enchanted Window display along Main Street, U.S.A., Carpet is seen desperately trying to prevent Abu from touching the Cave of Wonders' treasure. Carpet also appears in "it's a small world" being ridden by Aladdin and Jasmine in the flying carpet area in the Asia section of the ride. Walt Disney World Carpet has an aerial-carousel ride named The Magic Carpets of Aladdin at the Magic Kingdom. Carpet appears in the computer-animated show, Mickey's PhilharMagic, during "A Whole New World". Tokyo Disney Resort In Tokyo DisneySea, Carpet's aerial-carousel attraction is known as Jasmine's Flying Carpets. Disneyland Paris At the Walt Disney Studios Park, Carpet's attraction appears under the name of Flying Carpets Over Agrabah. Models of Carpet also appear in Le Passage Enchanté d'Aladdin, in Adventureland. Hong Kong Disneyland Carpet appears in "it's a small world" being ridden by Aladdin and Jasmine in the Agrabah area in Middle East section of the ride. Shanghai Disneyland Carpet appears alongside Aladdin in Voyage to the Crystal Grotto, both in the Aladdin-themed display, as well as the finale with Aladdin and Jasmine. Gallery Trivia *In The Return of Jafar, the TV series, and Aladdin and the King of Thieves, Carpet's design is less detailed due to the smaller budgets used during those productions. **In The Return of Jafar, Aladdin and the King of Thieves, and in the TV series, animation of the magic carpet isn't made using the computer, but rather by traditional animation and therefore has a simpler pattern. **More Than A Peacock Princess from Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams would be Carpet's second appearance in CGI. *Near the end of the song "One Jump Ahead", Aladdin and Abu jump onto a rug to escape from Razoul and the other guards and ride it to safety on the ground, which foreshadowed Carpet's later presence. *According to Disneystrology, Carpet's birthday is November 7th. *In the first movie (and, by extension, both of the sequels and TV series), Carpet replaces the Genie of the Ring from the original story, who in the story remained with Aladdin even after the Sorcerer stole the lamp back. es:La Alfombra Mágica Category:Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Magical Objects Category:Silent characters Category:Heroes Category:Mickey's Philharmagic characters Category:Magic Users Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Royalty Category:Aladdin characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Characters who fly Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Objects Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Kilala Princess characters Category:Animated characters Category:Transportation Category:Kingdom Hearts objects Category:Those brought back to life Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Spell Cards characters Category:Hercules characters Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Aladdin objects Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Descendants characters Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Once Upon a Time objects Category:Descendants objects Category:Middle Eastern characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms characters Category:Disney Universe Category:Musicians Category:Wreck-It Ralph cameos Category:Live-action characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall